Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method for the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming systems in which an MFP, which is an image forming apparatus, and a PC, which is an information processing apparatus, are connected together via a network are known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H09-023329). An MFP described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H09-023329 receives a print job from the PC and stores the received print job in an HDD which the MFP has. The print job stored in the HDD has information on a logged-in user who has issued an instruction to send the print job from the PC to the MFP (hereafter referred to as “job owner information”), and when login information on a user who has logged in to the MFP and the job owner information match, the print job stored in the HDD is executed.
With recent diversification of communication devices, a print job may be sent to an MFP not only from a PC but also from a mobile device such as a tablet terminal, a cellular phone, or a smart phone.
When a print job is sent from a mobile device to an MFP, however, job owner information which the print job has varies according to printing applications and printing protocols to be used. For example, when a print job is sent to an MFP from a certain printing application run by a mobile device, the print job has, as job owner information, a user ID which is login information on a user for use in authentication performed by the MFP, and when a print job is sent to the MFP from another printing application run by the mobile device, the print job may have, as job owner information, an e-mail address which the mobile device has, not a user ID for use in authentication performed by the MFP. Therefore, when a print job is sent to the MFP from another printing application, login information and job owner information do not always match, and hence the print job may not be executed. Namely, there is a problem since the MFP cannot always execute a job received from the mobile device.